


Elizabeth's decision

by Mashiro



Series: Elizabeth's Journey [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master Igor, big sis, Theo… I’m leaving the velvet room.” Elizabeth said with an uncharacteristically blank-expression that soon turned into a mischievous smile.</p><p>Placed during the events between The Answer and Persona4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth's decision

_"Oh~ pitiful. So pitiful. Such an unfair sacrifice."_

Elizabeth opened the compendium that had once belonged to _him_. So many possibilities and yet so many pages were left empty. She knew what that meant, after all nothing that occurred in the Velvet Room was ever meaningless.

“He had much potential left to exploit.” She muttered, closing the book and holding it against her chest as she walked into to the room where her Master and siblings were reunited.

“Master Igor, big sis, Theo… I’m leaving the velvet room.” Elizabeth said with an uncharacteristically blank-expression that soon turned into a mischievous smile. She was standing next to them, in a ring, able to see everyone's faces.

“Big sister, where are you now heading to?” A tall man in blue inquired, his tone denoted curiosity and innocence.

“Hmm,” Elizabeth pondered, placing her fist on her chin to emphasize the scene. “Wasn’t I clear enough?”

“What is it this time, Elizabeth?” The older woman asked. Igor chuckled.

“I’m resigning from my position as an assistant and leaving the Velvet Room to work on my research.”

“Ow, but big sister, are you aware that if you leave this place, then you might not be able to return?” Theodore, the younger sibling, injected concerned about his sister well-being.

“I’m aware of that, Theo.” The short-haired woman replied back in a not-so-friendly way.

Margaret sighed. “This is not about him _again_ , is it?”

“So, what if it is?” Elizabeth pouted.

“But we cannot interfere with our guests journeys and decisions.” Theodore hurried to say. “They sign a contract taking full responsibility. We are merely assistants. We---”

“... _‘but, but, buts’_ , Theo. You’re only looking for a poor excuse to invalidate my word.” Elizabeth intervened.

“Ack!” The younger brother stepped backwards, rapidly placing his arms in front of him as a symbol of self-defense. “... I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m simply concerned…”

“It doesn’t matter. I was expecting this.” Elizabeth admitted.

“Elizabeth, you’re my younger sister. I see myself forced to request you to think this over.” Margaret placed a hand on her forehead, wondering if it was even possible to have more problematic siblings.

“I won’t. That’s all.”

“Elizabeth!” Margaret snapped for the first time in a long long time. It made Theodore shiver.

“No, big sis. This is what I want to do, and I will do it.” Elizabeth persisted.

“I cannot allow you to do this!" Margaret protested. "As Theodore said, you won’t be able to return to us!”

“And as **_I_ ** said, in case it didn't reach you, I’m very much aware of that! You cannot make decisions for me, big sis!”

“I cannot believe what I’m hearing!" Margaret's tone began to cold down, although she was still obviously irritated. "Is your guest more important to you than your family and your duties?”

“I _assist_ him! And I’ll continue helping him from the beginning to the end of his journey!” Furiously, and yet skillfully enough not to break it, Elizabeth opened the compendium, showing the empty pages to her stubborn older sister. “Look at this! And tell me to my face again that it is over!”

Margaret sighed louder, her younger sister childish behavior did often tire her out, but this... it was too much for her to handle alone.

Before any of the three siblings could say anything else, Igor’s chuckle became more evident. The rest of the residents felt silent.

“Well then, aren’t you siblings enthusiastic today?” Igor spoke.

“Master…” Theodore cried, hoping he could put an end to his sisters' fight. He hated being unable to do anything.

“Master Igor!” Elizabeth cheered, quickly composing herself. It was a mystery how she could go back to her usual self without an effort.

“Ah, Master…” Margaret began, “I’ll apologize in behalf of my siblings and take full responsibility.”

“There’s no need for that.” Igor placed both hands before him and intertwined his fingers. “It’s quite entertaining to see events like these develop in this place. After all, nothing here happens without a reason.” He unfolded a deck of cards on the table before him, and flipped one. “I see, I see…”

Expectation filled the room. Igor turned at Elizabeth who for once felt anxious but did a well job to hid it.

“If this is your final decision, shall you begin your very own journey. But do not forget that this is the path that you and only you have chosen. Your very own decisions will have an effect on the outcome.”

Elizabeth bowed. “I know this, Master. And I’m prepared to face the so-called ' _hardships'_.” She smiled, satisfied.

Margaret wanted to protest once again but she was aware of the wisdom of their Master and the power of the cards. “Excuse me.” She said getting up and leaving the room followed by a concerned Theodore.

“Master, I only request taking this compendium with me.” Elizabeth said, extending her arms to show the book to her Master.

“The cards have spoken." Igor gestured at the deck before him. "Worry not and take what you need for your journey. We’ll surely meet again, you're likely to become a visitor of this place in the future. Until then, this is a farewell.”

A smile appeared in Elizabeth's face after hearing Igor's words. She bowed at her Master once more, thanking him and left the room to assort her possessions.

* * *

 

A few moments passed, and Theodore knocked on the door, excusing himself as he let himself in. “Excuse me, big sister…”

“Oh, Theo. You’re back.” She commented, examining a flask that contained a weird liquid purple substance. It was one of the results of her experiments.

“W-well… since you are so determined to leave, I have thought that I could spend some time with you before that and talk and---”

“You’re making it too long.” Elizabeth interrupted. “If it’s about our older sister, it’s her fault for being so stubborn.”

“Oh but, couldn’t you try to amend with her? Leaving in bad terms like this. It is…” It broke his heart.

“Not a chance. I have nothing to apologize about and she won’t accept being wrong.”

Theodore gulped. “I-I see… I still, I find it hard to believe that one of my dear older sisters is leaving so suddenly, I…”

“Oh, c’mon, Theo. Don’t be a crybaby, or I’ll give you actual reasons to cry.” She teased, turning at him to give one of her special Theo-scarring smiles as she saved the final item in her pocket. “All right, I’m going now.”

Having the necessary preparations done, Elizabeth walked to one of the doors of the Velvet Room that connected to the real world; while Theodore, who was following her, desperately and in vain looked for words to convey.

Elizabeth placed her hand on the knob of the door, turning at her sibling once more. “We’ll see each-other again, Theo. I just hope you won't cry so often by then. But until then... farewell.” The lights from the other side of the door emphasized her silhouette. Theodore could have swore his sister looked more mature than usual as she smiled at him imitating their Master's words, and left the Velvet Room to begin her very own journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to play The Answer yet, nor any of the P4 sequels. I might come back later to add/modify things once I do.


End file.
